


Betrayal

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Confession, Desk Sex, Emotional Support, Gay Sex, Jack/Rhys - Freeform, Love, Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Office Sex, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Sex at work, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Content, Short Story, Spoilers, blowjob, continuation from tales of the borderlands, mature-freeform, otp, rhack - Freeform, rhack-freeform, tftb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for those who haven't finished episode 4 of Tales from the Borderlands.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>After the events of Episode 4, Rhys is struggling with some information and truths thats have surfaced. When it catches the attention of Handsome Jack (who now has an new body), he makes it his job to cheer him up again. When he realises that the problem is closely related to problems that he has experienced before, he offers emotional support.</p>
<p>It just turns into the type of support that Rhys didn't expect.</p>
<p>(Probably the worst summary I've ever written XD )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, already warned in the summary, but this contains spoilers for Episode 4 of Tales from the Borderlands so if you don't want plots ruined then turn back XD
> 
> For those that are still reading, then I hope you enjoy this fic. For me Yvette was one of the biggest plot twists in the game and you could really see Rhys' pain at being betrayed, so I really wanted to right a fic about it. But then there was the ending (I accepted Hyperion because that'll probably change the perspective of the story) and I really like the idea of Jack being nice toward Rhys. Anyways, please comment on what you think about this and I hope you enjoy :)

"Oh hoh kiddo! You did so well! Look at me. I look so sexy!" Jack exclaims, his arms outstretched, giving Rhys the privilege to marvel at the man's brand new body. Rhys presses his head flush into the gold desk chair, pulling his legs up to his chest. He acknowledges Jacks presence, as well as the compliment he throws his way, but is in no mood to use words to reply. Luckily Dr Nakayama had another body of Jack casually lying around, just like he casually had an AI version of him, and the brains of Helios were able to import the artificial Jack into the living Jack that had just sashayed into the office. Jack had said something about the chair injecting dopamine into his body the first time he sat down, but it wasn't really having that same effect like back then. Jack picks up on the younger man's mood, his arms falling to his side and his smile suddenly becoming an effort to keep up.

"C'mon cupcake! You finally got where you wanna be. You're buddy Vaughn is safe and sound back on Helios, your pandoran chicks have moved to Eden 5 and your the frickin CEO of Hyperion with me!" Jack urges, trying to get a different emotion from the other male as he swaggers up to the desk.

"Yeah, I know." Rhys mutters, his lips close to his knees, looking down at the floor.

"Well, you don't have to sound ungrateful about it. I mean, I did kinda put you where you are." Jack sighs, slightly irritated at the kids current mood.

"N-no, I didn't mean-... Sorry." Rhys stammers, suddenly noticing how unsociable he was being.

"Don't worry about it Kiddo. You worked hard for this position, I know you're not ungrateful. Just wanted to get your attention. Wanna tell me whats up?" Jack questions, moving to lean against the desk in front of Rhys, his arms folding against his chest.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Rhys insists, flashing a weak smile. He suddenly feels rather pathetic under his idols gaze, knowing that he probably didn't even care, just wanted him to stop acting like an emotional teenager and get on with life. But to be perfectly honest, he couldn't care less. He was hurting and couldn't be bothered to hide it.

"Pumpkin I lived in your head remember? I know when there's something up. You gunna tell me what it is?" He pushes, leaning forward slightly, his arms remaining folded.

"Honestly Jack, it's nothing. It's stupid... You probably don't even care." Rhys chuckles lightly, trying to brush the conversation off. That last bit slipped out by accident but he didn't really care, he wasn't even embarrassed, because he was probably right.

"W-Whats that supposed to mean Rhys?" Jack growls, his demeanour suddenly changing into one of anger and impatience.

"Uh-" Rhys stammers, suddenly regretting his uncaring nature before hand, "J-Just that the problem is one that you wouldn't find interesting...?" He replies, cautiously, his head lifting to meet his eyes.

"I-I - uh- I dunno if you've noticed Princess, but I don't just go handing out CEO positions to anyone." Jack points out, rolling his eyes at how ignorant Rhys was being.

"You said you chose me because you needed to find a suitable successor to Hyperion." Rhys reminds, recalling the recent memory.

"God you really are an idiot." Jack mutters, shaking his head in disappointment slightly. He didn't mean that obviously, otherwise he certainly wouldn't be sitting in Jacks chair right now. But he just wanted to express how irritated he was getting at the younger man's blindness.

"Trust me Pumpkin, we'd still be hanging round with each other even if I _didn't_ make you the owner of Hyperion. I've handed you more compliments than anyone else I'd say. I don't do that shit for people I _don't_ care about." Jack argues, cocking an eyebrow toward the man, awaiting for the cogs to finally kick into gear. Rhys looks up at him, a little shocked that the words had just left his lips.

"So," Jack begins, pulling Rhys up by his shoulders, switching places with him. He sits down onto his office chair, but doesn't allow Rhys out of his grasp, pulling him to sit comfortably onto his lap. "You gunna tell me what's up Kitten, or am I gunna have to get it out of ya another way?" He repeats, his lips getting dangerously close to the crook of Rhys' neck. He sighs, not joining their gaze, not wanting to unload such a measly problem onto his co worker. Well, it would be a measly problem in his eyes... To Rhys, it's like a stab to the gut and one of the most painful things he's had to deal with.

"Its about Yvette isn't it?" Jack asks, his voice dropping to a soft tone and his face furrowing into concern. "I know that look on your face. The look of betrayal." Jack examines, remembering the feeling well. He watches as tears well up in the corners of Rhys' eyes and he nods, his hands balling to fists in his lap. Jack slides his hand onto the side of the younger man's face, pulling him gently to rest on his shoulder, embracing him carefully, as if he would crack and shatter in his current state. Rhys bites his bottom lip, wanting to bottle the sobs and chocked noises threatening to leave his mouth. He was supposed to be living up to the fearless legacy of Handsome Jack, yet he was curled up on his lap, sobbing over a stab in the back. He was probably going to have to get used to it. From what he'd heard, Jack didn't trust a lot of people anymore, certainly not enough to call many people his friend. So to hear him say that he cared about him, near enough doubled his emotional state.

"I-I haven't even told Vaughn yet... He can't wait to see her again. What am I going to tell him?" He cries, a hand reaching up and gripping onto the dip in the neck of Jack's waistcoat.

"You'll figure something out Kitten. I'll be right there with you." Jack soothes, his fingers running smoothly through Rhys' gelled back hair. This was a totally different person than who had walked through the door earlier. Jack had never really changed his attitude toward people whilst being in Rhys' head, but Rhys had begun to notice that he'd act differently toward him and the people close to him. He could feel him occasionally rifling through his memory banks, looking back at the memories from Hyperion and understanding how close him, Vaughn and Yvette all were. He knew how much of a blow her betrayal to the kid was.

"I thought, out of everyone that was with us on Pandora, it would be Fiona and Sasha to go against us. I mean- they had no reason to trust us. They could've taken off at any point and left us to deal with Vallory ourselves. I've know Yvette since I came to Hyperion... Heh, she was already working here when I arrived and I'd managed to fuck up on the first day. I'd spilt coffee all over Henderson's reports. But she covered for me, printed off copies and made sure my ass wouldn't be put in the dog house. Me and Vaughn just... _Clicked_ with her." He chuckles in between sobs at the memories. Jack sits patiently, just listening to the amber haired man in his lap vent out his feelings.

"But... She sold us out to _Vasquez_ the first chance she got." He seethes, wincing at his name. He would blame him, push all the blame onto Vasquez for taking Hendsons place and 'promoting' him to Assistant Vice Janitor. But, Yvette didn't have to make that deal. Just like he didn't make the deal with Vasquez on Pandora. And she'd done it all for the comfy chair in Vasquez's office and some extra cash.

"It wouldn't be so bad but, she said it herself. She wanted me dead. And had no remorse for doing so." He breathes, his voice shaky, threatening to burst into a fit of tears once again.

"Unfortunately Kiddo, that's how this shitty democracy works. But, you have Vaughn still and Fiona and Sasha have proved themselves to be good allies... And I'm not going anywhere." Jack assures, looking down at the tear stained face buried in his neck.

"P-Promise?" Rhys stammers after a short silence, his voice uneven and trying to compose himself again. Jack draws their faces slowly together by brushing his fingers under Rhys' chin, it moving to cup the side of his face as their lips press together.

"Promise." He replies, joining their lips together again after the briefest of partings. Muffled whimpers and moans escape Rhys' lips, which vibrate lightly onto Jacks soft lips, tickling his bottom lip. It's was pretty amazing how attached Jack had gotten to Rhys in such a short period of time, considering that some of his 'friends' he'd known for years. You'd think he'd know better. But he didn't have to. He'd been in the Kids head, he knew he didn't have the means to go against him. He was probably the biggest Handsome Jack fan, he'd seen photographic memory shots of his desk cubicle. There were at least eleven items related to the CEO there. He'd even seen some of his dreams when he'd managed to get any amount of sleep on Pandora. But, he had to admit, he may have played a part in making those dreams. To begin with it was just kinda to mess with him, take in the succulent look of embarrassment that he savoured so much as he wouldn't be able to look at the holographic Jack when he woke up with a hard on. Yet, somewhere along the lines, it was kinda like a dream for Jack too. The younger man had become so adorably attractive that he wanted to see that pink blush when he woke up. He wanted to send the subtlest of messages of what he'd do if he had a body. Rhys shuffles in Jacks lap, trying to face more directly at the man to make the kiss a little more comfortable. However, his knee brushes against Jacks crotch as he brings his legs to straddle his, causing Jack to jolt with surprise and excitement. Rhys hovers on his knees slightly, making sure to keep a little distance between the pair. After all, Jack was only kissing him, not making full sexual contact. He starts to get ahead of himself suddenly at the thought of a wet dream coming true. He had just confessed that he cared about him after all. His hands reach forward unconsciously, tangling into the older man's hair. He only realises how out of it he is, when he's roped back by Jacks tongue tracing the inner part of Rhys' currently closed lips. For a second, he hesitates, unsure on how to proceed, until he pushes his own tongue out, sliding it against Jacks, his cheeks being dusted with a light pink at the sound of saliva moving around on their tongues. A small push to the base of Rhys' head brings their lips together again. Their tongues comfortably back in their mouths.

"You're so goddamn cute." Jack breathes, his hands resting on Rhys' hips and applying light pressure to bring his hips onto his, making sure he can break away if he wants. But he doesn't. He moans when their hips grind against one another's, his eyes closing and throwing his head back and they pick up pace, getting more friction to help the quickly rising tents in their trousers. Jack’s hands slip from his waist and unbuckles Rhys’ belt, before bringing his hands back round and sliding his hands under his trousers fabrics, digging his fingers into the underwear covering his skin.

“Just like your dreams, huh kiddo?” Jack teases, pecking his lips tenderly.

“Y-You saw them?!” Rhys stammers, his blush intensifying to a deep red, trying to look anywhere then Jack’s gaze, who has shifted from his lips to his eyes.

“Oh princess, I caused most of them. You always look so adorable when you’re embarrassed with a hard on.” He breathes, a smirk etching into his expression.

“You son of a-“ Rhys is quickly cut off by Jack’s mouth back on his, his tongue pushing past his lips and tracing over the grooves between his teeth. All protests are quickly silenced and turned into moans and noises of appreciation into Jack’s mouth. The once silent office is now filled with the wet, breathy noises of desperate kisses. One of Jack’s hands move upward slightly, pushing slightly on the small of Rhys’ back to bring him flush to his chest, grinding their hips together again. Jack raises his head slightly to keep his lips pressed with Rhys’ as he moves up, using Jack’s shoulders to elevate him, as a way to drag his hips over Jack’s. He feels Jack’s thumbs hook into the belt loops of his trousers, tugging them down his ass. Wrapping his arms around Jack’s shoulders, hands move to hook under his thighs and he’s moved to sit on the desk. Pulling his trousers off, Jack discards them somewhere on the floor and kneels between his knees, kissing gentle kisses up the inside of his tights. He stops just before the leg of his boxers, nipping his teeth lightly at the pale skin. Bringing his lips down, he sucks lightly gently applying pressure until he’s satisfied with the bruise which is quickly darkening in colour. 

“Get this shirt off.” Jack grumbles, unimpressed that the kid hadn’t removed it earlier. Jack shrugs of his jacket, slinging over the back of the office chair, along with his other layers. He’s about to undo his belt, but Rhys beats him to it, scrambling off the desk and dropping to his knees to fumble with the metal clasp. With it finally undone, he slips the button from its place and pulls the zipper down slowly, making sure to drag his hand over his covered skin as he goes. Jack steps from them and throws them behind him. They hit the window with a thud, before sliding down to rest on the floor in a crumpled pile.

“Shit Kiddo.” Jack breathes, chewing on his bottom lip as Rhys presses his lips to his boxers fabric at the tip of his erection. He brings is flesh hand up, smoothing it over the small trail of corse hair and over his stomach, his fingers just touching the bottom of his pecks. His fingertips trace over some of the old scars stretching over his abdomen and chest, his finger circling a bullet wound on his left side. His cybernetic arm reaches up and a metal finger slips under the elastic band of his boxers, before Jack sucks in a sharp breath. Rhys instantly stills, worried he’d done something wrong or something that has hurt him.

“No it’s fine Kitten, just your hand’s fucking freezing.” Jack hisses, chuckling whilst he takes a hold of Rhys’ hand pressed to his chest, stooping down slightly to brush tender kisses to his fingertips. Proceeding with his advances, Rhys tugs down Jack’s boxers and his cock springs forward before falling back against to press at the base of his stomach. Rhys’ mouth parts slightly, looking at the length in front of him and his hands move to pull Jack’s boxers to his ankles. He wasn't unrealistically big, but still nothing to bat an eyelid at. It kinda made him feel slightly self conscious. Not the Rhys was in any way small, but… yeah. It certainly lived up to big ego and infamous reputation.

“C’mon cupcake, it’s not gunna suck itself.” Jack chuckles, waking him from his marvelled daze. He nods, but tilts his head to several different positions, not sure how to start. When he finally decides, he licks his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, eliciting a moan from the older man. He keeps his lips together just enough that they drag lightly across the sensitive skin as he takes as much of Jack as he can. He was able to take about three quarters before he mentally refused to take anymore, his gag reflects kicking in. Pressing his tongue to the underside, he begins to move, receiving more moans from Jack as hands tangle into his hair.

“Look up at me Kitten.” Jack breathes, pursing his lips when Rhys’ eyes look into his through his eyelashes. Suddenly, pressure’s applied, forcing Rhys to take all of him, choking and gagging against him. But he sits there for as long as he can, watching as Jack’s head rolls back and some profanities escape his mouth in whispered moans. Rhys’ eyes begin to water and he’s forced to put his hands on Jack’s hips, pushing himself off of him, coughing and gulping in air, a string of saliva connecting from the tip of Jack’s cock to his bottom lip. Jack’s thumb runs along Rhys’ bottom lip, wiping the spit away and holding his chin, bringing him to stand and press their lips together in messy kisses.

“You definitely wanna do this?” Jack asks, pressing his forehead against the younger mans and bucking their hips together, in case context was needed for his question. Rhys turns in his arms, bending at his waist and lying his chest flat on the desk, his hands curled slightly by his head and his face directed to look back over his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Rhys whispers, slightly embarrassed. Hooking his fingers on the hem of Rhys’ boxers elastic, he slides them down his legs, his lips following, pressing kisses as he goes. Resting the other mans ankles in his arms, Jack lifts his legs a couple of inches from the ground so he can take his boxers fully off and throw them in the pile of clothes that was accumulating by the window. His hands move, after setting him back down, to grab at his ass, digging his fingernails into the tender flesh. Opening the top draw of his desk, Rhys hears the plastic click of a lid opening and the squelch of liquid being spurted onto his hand, before the lid is closed again and thrown back into the draw. As gently as he can, he pushes his index finger into Rhys, watching as his face scrunches up at the foreign, unpleasant feeling.

“Okay?” Jack asks.

“Mmm.” Rhys nods, his knuckles turning white as he whimpers when Jack continues to move. Curling his finger, he slips in another digit, putting some distance between the two, stretching him slowly. Leaning forward he presses the tip of his tongue to the base of his spine, licking a slick line up his back, continuing to move his fingers before removing them and he holds the base of his cock, not being able to wait any longer.

“Ah- J-Jack!” Rhys exclaims tensing suddenly when Jack pushes into him.

“Ssshit. Rhysie, you’re gunna have to relax for me Cupcake.” Jack groans, muscles clamping down on him. Exhaling deeply, Rhys relaxing, his limbs loosening and falling lightly against the table. Grinding his hips into him, Jack can feel him getting used to it and Rhys’ moans become more frequent and ones of pleasure. He begins to move back onto Jack’s cock, feeling his lips attach to the crook of his neck. The lewd noises of skin slapping against skin causes Rhys to bite his bottom lip and his blush to deepen, as Jack hooks a hand under his throat, pulling him up fit his back perfectly against his chest. Pulling his hands up behind his head, Rhys’ fingers tangle into Jack’s hair, whilst Jacks fingertips stroke down Rhys’ cock tempting, before he wraps his hand full around, rolling his palm against the angry head. Jack connects their lips, gaining pace as the pair get used to each other. Their tongues slide against each others, moans vibrating in each others throats.

“J- Jack, I’m gunna cum.” Rhys groans. Jack begins to slide his hand up and down Rhys’ length quicker, until Rhys exclaims a moan whilst the result of his orgasm shoots across Jack’s previously clean desk. He falls slack in Jack’s hold, his knees weak and his chest rising and falling quickly, trying to recover from his strong orgasm. When he can stand comfortably back on his own two feet, he brings his lips to Jack’s jawline, kissing gently and breathing hot, heavy moans into his ear, pushing him to his limit quicker. His hips abruptly stilling and fingertips press tightly into Rhys’ hips, keeping him pressed against him as he coms. Jack falls back, his arms falling across the armrests, Rhys remaining against him, his head rolling back onto his shoulder.

“That felt so good.” Rhys breathes,tilting his head to look up at Jack, sweat catching the light and glistening over his forehead.

“Same here Kitten.” Jack chuckles, pressing a heavy kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Rhys looks down at the text message on his phones display, curled up on the office couch whilst avoiding the suspicious gaze of the janitor exiting the room. His cheeks probably would be flushed red at the embarrassment of someone knowing about his and Jack’s office sex. It’s not like it would be the next rumour spreading around Hyperion, as the ‘warning’ Jack gave to the minimum wage worker was life threatening, and nobody likes to test the genuineness of Jack’s words. But he’s too distracted by the text which read; ‘When you gonna be back?’ from Vaughn. He had to tell him, it wasn’t fair to divulge this information from him. He still thought that Yvette was their closest friend and still couldn’t wait to see her. The longer he waits the worse it’ll get… so why was he still sitting with his legs pressed to his chest on the couch, and not walking down the hall to the elevator to get to the Helios apartment floor? Sighing heavily, Jack comes up from behind, a hand smoothing over his shoulders, vaulting the back and landing comfortably on the cushions. Leaning into his side, Rhys rests his head on Jack’s shoulder. 

“You’re going to have to tell him at some point.” Jack tells him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, his amber hair tickling his nose.

“I know but-… I don’t know how. He’s gonna be so upset. What if he hates me for it?” Rhys asks, different outcomes playing in his head.

“Why would he blame you? You’re in the same boat. I think he’d appreciate it if you told him, rather than him find out from someone else.” Jack points out, an arm wrapping around the younger mans shoulders, pulling him in close.

“W-Will you… come with me?” Rhys stammers, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

“Course I will.” Jack smirks, standing and holding his hand toward his partner. Rhys stares blankly at it, his own hand hovering between him and Jack.

“C’mon Kitten, no better time like the present. Best to get it over and done with now.” Jack urges. Mentally agreeing with him, he takes his hand and is pulled up, wrapping his arms around Jack’s body for some reassurance.

“I said that I’d be there with you.” Jack reminds, wrapping an arm around Rhys’ waist as the pair walk toward the large office door, toward the elevator.

* * *

“Hey bro. Oh- Uh… Handsome Jack, Sir-“ Vaughn stammers, opening the shared apartment door.

“Lose the sir Kiddo. We don’t need formalities.” Jack chuckles, his hand linked with Rhys’.

“Are you- um- staying the night or…?” Vaughn asks, unsure at why he’s appeared at the door with Rhys.

“Probably yeah. I mean if thats ok with you.” Jack smirks, bumping his hip lightly against Rhys’.

“Yeah, no problem. We can unfold the couch bed.” Vaughn replies thumbing behind him at the fairly average looking couch centred in the middle of the open plan apartment, a perfect view of the tv in front of it. 

“Oh no, its fine, I won’t need it.” Jack chuckles, causing Vaughn to blush at the sudden suggestive comment aimed toward Rhys.

“Uhm, you gonna come in or are you just gonna stand in the corridor all night?” Vaughn asks, moving to the side to make it a little more inviting, “You ok Bro? You don’t exactly look… happy.” He continues, noticing how Rhys’ gaze has kept to the floor throughout the whole conversation.

“Yeah, we uh-“ He stammers, trying to keep his voice even. He feels his hand being squeezed lightly for reassurance as it begins to shake unconsciously. Looking over to Jack, the older man smiles warmly and nods. “We need to talk.” He finishes, finally bringing his eyes to meet Vaughn’s, gripping tightly onto Jack’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to keep the ending short and sweet. Hope it was ok. Any mistakes feel free to point them out as it makes it easier for other users to read. Thanks again :)


End file.
